


Magnumiced

by SujuLoveNL



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Dorms, IceCream, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SujuLoveNL/pseuds/SujuLoveNL
Summary: In which ice cream shall be licked on warm days like these.





	Magnumiced

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2012, but reread it last night. It's too funny XD

The 4th of March is usually like any other regular day during middle to end winter. Not too cold for snow, but not warm enough for walking outside in a bathing suit either.

But strangely enough, this 4th of March was different in Korea. It was freaking 35 °C outside, and with broken air-conditioning, Super Junior members were undergoing a crisis.

As Jongwoon, also known as Super Junior’s Yesung, was hitting his own personal melting point, he decided that he had held on long enough, and that he did deserve some ice cream for all his suffering. Most members had left to a swimming pool or schedules; but not Jongwoon. He was doomed to sit inside this super hot dorm, as no one had bothered enough to ask him along on the swimming trip and his schedule was as empty as the temperature was hot. Yes, _very_.

Walking towards the kitchen, Kyuhyun came walking by like some zombie with a Magnum in his hands. A white Magnum, to be more precise; Jongwoon’s favorite. Kyuhyun better hadn’t taken the last white Magnum, or someone was going to die.

Jongwoon opened the door of the freezer and the first thing his eyes spotted was the box of Magnums. Thank God, even _if_ Kyuhyun had taken the last white Magnum, at least there would be some other Magnum for Jongwoon to suck on. Hell, he would even eat a dark chocolate Magnum if he had to, even though he didn’t like dark chocolate; any ice cream would do in these abnormal weather conditions.

Jongwoon grabbed the Magnum ice cream box and lifted it.

‘ _That’s strange_ ’, Jongwoon thought, ‘ _It’s awfully light weighted?_ ’

Just a mere second later the mystery was solved; the box was empty. Kyuhyun be damned for leaving empty boxes in the freezer; it’s always the same with that boy.

Jongwoon looked around in the freezer for a little longer, but unfortunately, next to an icebound pizza and a frozen teddy bear (-ask Ryeowook and Sungmin about that-) there was nothing else to be found inside.

Two seconds of blank staring at the teddy bear and Jongwoon had finished analyzing the situation.

There was no more ice cream, it was like 5million °C in the dorm, Jongwoon would soon melt and die just like that, and Kyuhyun was having the final ice cream which happened to be Jongwoon’s favorite kind.

Coincidence? Maybe. Would Jongwoon fight for that ice cream? Definitely.

Before walking towards Kyuhyun’s room however, as it was way too hot to run towards it, Jongwoon made sure he had enough water with him for the journey. Yes, it was only a few meters away, but you couldn’t be careful enough with this weather.

When he reached Kyuhyun’s and Sungmin’s shared bedroom, he halted in front of the door for a little before storming inside. He needed full power before going in, else he stood no chance against Kyuhyun.

After reaching full HP, Jongwoon threw open the door and ran inside. Kyuhyun, who was just about to tear off the wrapper of the Magnum, looked up hazily, but when he saw the look in Jongwoon’s eyes, he knew exactly what was going on and made sure he was back to full senses. His ice cream –yes, _his_ \- wasn’t safe any longer. It seemed that his decoy –namely an empty Magnum box inside the freezer- hadn’t worked as long as he had expected.

“Hand me the ice cream,” Jongwoon solemnly said, staring at the ice cream intensely as if it would fly over to him when he did that.

“I can’t do that, sorry,” Kyuhyun replied, “First come, first serve.”

“You don’t even like white chocolate,” Jongwoon retorted, now glaring at the younger but taller man in front of him.

“Want to bet you would eat a dark chocolate ice cream on a hot day like this, even though you don’t like dark chocolate?”

What was he, a mind reader? Scary, dude, really scary. But Jongwoon wouldn’t let Kyuhyun notice he was feeling slightly intimidated.

“Never.”

“Very well, then you eat the chocolate, I’ll eat the ice cream. The ice cream will be the same as the dark chocolate one anyway,” Kyuhyun smirked. He was so winning this. Jongwoon was never strong with words.

Jongwoon grabbed the half empty bottle of water from his pocket, which was surprisingly large enough to support such a large bottle, and splashed the remaining water in his own face, something he had seen in movies before; he had always thought it looked cool. The result was that he was dripping all over Kyuhyun’s floor, but after seeing the look Jongwoon was having in his eyes, it was the least of Kyuhyun’s worries.

“What are you-“ Kyuhyun started, but he never had the chance to finish his sentence.

Jongwoon suddenly dashed forward, literally jumped on Kyuhyun like a cougar attacking his prey, and brought them both to the floor; the chair was not prepared for a murderous attack like that.

Jongwoon’s arms were short, though. Kyuhyun could easily keep the ice cream beyond Jongwoon’s reach, and all Jongwoon did was flail his arms about as he was still in the delusion that he would be able to grab the little piece of heaven on a stick.

The illusion soon disappeared, though, and a few seconds later the two of them were a pile of moving limbs. You wouldn’t be able to tell whose limb was whose, except for Kyuhyun’s arm which was still holding the ice cream out of Jongwoon’s reach. A slightly bad –or good, for Jongwoon- timed knee movement made Kyuhyun groan in pain, and Jongwoon instantly stopped moving.

“Did I hurt you?”

“I know you want this ice cream, but no need to hurt mini-me down there,” Kyuhyun groaned.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

“Good!”

And back to wrestling.

Wrestling with a very painful.. male part down there isn’t that easy, Kyuhyun had to admit. So it didn’t take long for Jongwoon to grab the ice cream out of Kyuhyun’s hand and victoriously wave it in front of his face.

“Thank you!” he exclaimed, and he stood up and started walking away, happy as if he had just won a lot more than just an ice cream in an unfair fight.

But Kyuhyun wasn’t going to give up this fight just like that; kudos for his long arms. He reached out and took a hold of Jongwoon’s right foot, making the latter fall flat on his face on the floor.

“Oh, are you alright?” Kyuhyun asked, as he had expected Jongwoon to use his arms to stop his fall. But he was so obsessed with that darn ice cream that he used both hands to hold it high above his head and was too stubborn to let go. Well, at least the ice cream was okay.

“I think I have a bloody nose,” came the muffled reply, as Jongwoon was still laying face down on the floor.

“Seriously? Let me see,” Kyuhyun mumbled, pulling Jongwoon’s shirt to help him sit up.

He did indeed have a bloody nose.

Kyuhyun grabbed some tissues from his nightstand, as he had had a cold last week and hadn’t bothered to return the still unused tissues to their original place far away from here yet.

“Maybe a Magnum wou-“

“Shh, don’t talk,” Kyuhyun interrupted. He tilted Jongwoon’s face downwards, pushed the tissue underneath his nose, and placed his index finger and thumb at the bridge of Jongwoon’s nose to stop the bleeding. Well, he hoped it would stop the bleeding, his sister had taught him this trick, but you could never be too sure if what his sister had told him was indeed true.

Ahra turned out to have told the truth this time, though. It was only a minute later and Jongwoon’s bloody nose had stopped being a runny bloody nose. Now it was just a dried bloody nose. … Not that appealing, is it?

Kyuhyun suddenly remembered what was the actual cause for this to happen, and located the ice cream, which was still nicely wrapped up, on the floor a little to the right of the door. It was out of reach for the both of them, but with an unexpected move he would easily be able to grab it before Jongwoon could and flee the room before the latter would even notice it.

Jongwoon, however, had completely forgotten about the ice cream, as blood does make him feel rather dizzy. Really, he once heard of a story that a person bled to death by only having a bloody nose that somehow never stopped bleeding. Whenever he was little and had a bloody nose, he would freak out and think he would die. He just had relived that childhood trauma; ice cream was completely erased from his mind.

Well, it was. Because as soon as Kyuhyun jumped up and went for the ice cream, Jongwoon saw the ice cream and forgot his fear completely. That ice cream was his, damn it.

But Kyuhyun was fast. Before Jongwoon could even react, Kyuhyun had grabbed the ice cream from the ground and had fled the room. Jongwoon stood up hastily and followed shortly after.

He had no idea where Kyuhyun had gone to, but luckily, the latter had left some kind of trail of destruction for Jongwoon to follow. As Jongwoon wondered if Kyuhyun had gone either left or right, the left was soon forgotten. Everything seemed normal when looking to the left, but on the right, Jongwoon saw poor Hyukjae, who was obviously harshly pushed aside to the wall. So right was where Jongwoon headed.

Ignoring Hyukjae completely, who started whining about Kyuhyun to Jongwoon, Jongwoon continued his search. A little bit further -around the corner and into the living room- he found Donghae, who was angrily cleaning up some glass pieces off the floor. Obviously Kyuhyun’s doing, so Jongwoon was still on the right track.

The next clue was an open door.

Oh, if Leeteuk found out Kyuhyun had dashed out and hadn’t closed the front door of the dorm behind him, he was in big, no, scrap that, disastrous trouble. ‘ _A FAN COULD HAVE GOTTEN INSIDE AND KILLED ONE OF US, AND KEPT THE BODY AS A SOUVENIR!_ ’, Jungsu would probably scream. This was something Jongwoon definitely had to remember, for if he ever had to blackmail Kyuhyun in the near future. Ice cream was obviously not good enough to use this ace for.

In the hallway of the building, after making sure he closed the front door of their dorm, Jongwoon found a poor old man on the floor. Jongwoon had no doubt that Kyuhyun had pushed the old man aside too, just to make sure his ice cream was safe. That poor old man, Jongwoon knew he had to help him before continuing chasing Kyuhyun.

After helping the poor man up, he faced him to apologize. He was the hyung, after all, he had to do the right thing.

“I’m sorry for my friend’s behavior, are you alright, sir?”

“I WAS JUST RELAXING ON THE FLOOR, YOU MORON!” the old man screamed, hitting Jongwoon with his walking stick and with a lot of effort managed to sit down again.

A little startled, Jongwoon walked to the elevators.

‘ _I still count it as my good deed of the day_ ’, Jongwoon thought bitterly to himself.

Going up one floor, Jongwoon figured that Kyuhyun must have fled to the other Super Junior dorm. He would never go outside of the building willingly in these temperatures, and knowing Kyuhyun, he wouldn’t just walk around in the building either.

Luckily, Jungsu had given Jongwoon a key to the other dorm, as Jongwoon was now the second oldest active member in Super Junior. He had to help taking care of the members too, Jungsu couldn’t do it all on his own. Not that Jongwoon helped at all, but the key was actually coming in handy right now.

Heebum instantly walked up to Jongwoon when he walked in and started to nuzzle. Jongwoon smiled and grabbed the cat from the floor into his arms, hoping that his T-shirt didn’t smell like Kkoming. Heebum and Kkoming weren’t the best of friends, a not so little fight a few weeks ago had made that pretty clear.

“Do you know where Kyuhyun is?” Jongwoon asked the cat, as if he would understand. He was just purring into Jongwoon’s chest, and Jongwoon doubted that the cat was planning on answering any time soon.

But strangely enough, Heebum did answer. He meowed once, and stared straight into Jongwoon’s eyes with those big green eyes of his.

“… meow once if you know where he is, twice if you don’t know,” Jongwoon hesitantly continued asking. If anyone saw him like this, they would declare him crazy. Well, except for Heechul, Heechul would be proud.

‘ _Meow, Meo_ ’, the reply came.

That sounded like one and a half. Damn animals.

“Is that a maybe?”

But Heebum suddenly started stirring and remembering what happened last time when Jongwoon hadn’t let Heebum go on demand, he released the cat, and Heebum ran off towards his feeding bin just like that.

“Where is Kkoming when you need her?” Jongwoon mumbled to himself, before closing the door and taking a few steps into the dorm. Kkoming was a dog, after all. She could sniff an item of Kyuhyun and track him down easily. Well, Jongwoon liked to think that she could, and that was good enough.

Jongwoon walked towards the couch in the living room and sat down. He had to think about his strategy before continuing his search. He knew he was at a disadvantage against Kyuhyun, as the younger was taller and a lot more vicious than himself. And if Kyuhyun wanted something badly, he would not hold back his viciousness, that was something every Super Junior member knew. Jongwoon probably a little more than the others.

Looking around the living room, which was remarkably clean for an all men’s living room, Jongwoon noticed this crown of dark brown hair right next to him. He had expected Kyuhyun to hide at a rather bad place, but this was too bad, even for him. Jongwoon was sitting right next to him, yet he was still crouching as if Jongwoon wouldn’t notice him sitting there.

“Gee, I wonder where Kyuhyun went,” Jongwoon said dryly, and completely unexpected, Kyuhyun started to chuckle silently, his head slightly bouncing in the process. He had to be kidding, was he actually buying this?

“Remind me to never play hide-and-seek with him, he is so good at this game,” Jongwoon continued, and he earned yet another chuckle. Jongwoon couldn’t help but smile, it seemed that that evil magnae had something innocent in him after all.

“Well, I guess I go search in Heechul’s room first,” Jongwoon exclaimed, wondering why Kyuhyun didn’t think he was weird talking to himself. Wondering soon stopped, Jongwoon usually talked to himself.

He stood up, and walked away from the couch. He opened the door to Heechul’s room, and closed it, but didn’t walk in. He watched as Kyuhyun victoriously smirking stood up, and turned towards the exit. The exit where Jongwoon was standing and staring at him. The victorious smirk soon made way for a surprised look.

“I give up, you can have it,” Kyuhyun glared, and he threw the ice cream at Jongwoon.

But something was wrong. First of all, Kyuhyun would never give up this easily, and second of all, the ice cream felt suspiciously soft.

Bastard, being nice while knowing the ice cream had melted.

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t want to take your precious ice cream away from you, you eat it,” Jongwoon said, and he threw the ice cream back at Kyuhyun, who caught it with ease.

“But I _insist_ ,” Kyuhyun retorted, throwing the ice cream again, though, with a lot more force this time.

“I’ll be fine without ice cream,” Jongwoon said on his turn, throwing the ice cream with full force to Kyuhyun.

“Take it!”

“NO!”

It went on like that for a while, until the ice cream wrapper decided it had had enough. The two of them were standing in front of each other, pushing the ice cream into each other’s arms all the time, when it finally happened. Jongwoon pushed the ice cream into Kyuhyun’s arms, who on his turn was blocking by pushing back at the same time. At that point the ice wrapper had reached its limit and exploded. Ice cream residue flew around, and both Kyuhyun and Jongwoon ended up getting soaked in melted vanilla ice and white chocolate.

They both dropped to the floor, still a little surprised by the sudden explosion, when Heebum walked in and stared at the two of them disapprovingly before walking away again.

“Happy now?” Kyuhyun snarled, standing up and flapping his hands to try to get the sticky liquid off from it.

Jongwoon, however, also stood up but licked his hand instead of flapping it around. He was running low on human fuel; he would do anything to get some liquid into his mouth.

“This is actually not that bad tasting,” he stated, and he continued licking his other hand as well.

Kyuhyun eyed Jongwoon suspiciously, before also licking his left hand. Jongwoon was right, this was rather tasty. Not as cooling as an actual ice cream, but it still tasted like a Magnum –ignoring the white chocolate, which Kyuhyun hated- and that made it seem as if it was still good for cooling purposes.

Suddenly, Kyuhyun stepped forward, sticking out his tongue and aiming it at Jongwoon’s face. Jongwoon, who was just innocently standing there, backed off and stared at Kyuhyun horrified.

“What are you doing?”

“You can’t lick your own face, what does it look like I’m doing?” was the witty reply.

“Are you-“

“No-one can see us, now stand still and let me enjoy the ice cream that _you_ ruined,” Kyuhyun interrupted. Knowing that it was indeed his fault that the ice cream ended up like this, Jongwoon obeyed and didn’t move an inch while Kyuhyun was nonchalantly licking his face as if it was nothing weird at all. Oh, what hot weather does to people.

When Kyuhyun finished, Jongwoon used his hands to wipe off all of Kyuhyun’s saliva off his face –which was _a lot_ (!)-, and Kyuhyun patiently waited for him to do so. When he finished, he stuck his cheek forward and looked up.

“…”

“Lick it.”

“I’m not hungry,” Jongwoon gulped.

“Good, because it’s liquid, and not solid food,” Kyuhyun replied.

“I can’t lick it, then.”

“Lost your tongue?”

“If I lost my tongue, I wouldn’t be talking to you, smartass.”

“Then what is the problem?”

Kyuhyun stared straight into Jongwoon’s eyes when he asked the question, and Jongwoon averted his gaze towards the floor.

“Would you lick Sungmin’s face?” Kyuhyun asked, squeezing his eyes into two small stripes.

“Why are we talking about licking someo-“

“Would you?!”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“You so would,” Kyuhyun glared, and he turned away. He really didn’t get what was wrong with licking his face. He would lick Jongwoon’s face any time. Wait, does that sound wrong? Yes, yes it does.

“Fine, I would if I was very thirsty and his face was covered in melted ice cream.”

“What’s wrong with licking my face, then?!”

“CAN WE DROP THE LICKING?!”

“WHY WON’T YOU LIKE ME?!”

… That was not supposed to come out.

Jongwoon stared at Kyuhyun large-eyed, and for a moment, time seemed to freeze. Kyuhyun felt awfully awkward for just asking the question he had wanted to ask for the last two and a half years but never had felt like doing so because it could ruin not only their friendship, but also everything for Super Junior; and Jongwoon was still in a completely frozen state, as he had never expected Kyuhyun, out of all people, to ask him that.

When Kyuhyun finally regained the control over his brain, he turned around and walked away, wiping his forehead in the process. _Stupid ice cream_.

“If I lick your face, I won’t be able to stop myself,” Jongwoon suddenly explained, right before Kyuhyun had the chance to open the front door and flee the dorm. Kyuhyun stopped walking away, but didn’t turn around to look at Jongwoon either.

It was the first time ever that Jongwoon was able to see Kyuhyun as a timid dongsaeng. Someone who actually _was_ afraid of what others might think. So Jongwoon, as the awesome hyung that he is, decided that he would pick up the role as the tough one for this time.

He walked towards Kyuhyun, placed his hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

Jongwoon smiled. It seemed that, even though Kyuhyun did wipe the ice cream off his face, he had still expected himself to have some kind of chance. Because there was still suspiciously enough ice cream left on his left cheek, while the rest was flawlessly wiped clean.

Kyuhyun shyly fidgeted on his spot, and Jongwoon grabbed his hand, pulled him towards the couch and sat him down. Sitting on his left, Jongwoon leaned in and slowly licked Kyuhyun’s cheek clean of the thick vanilla liquid.

“I-“ Kyuhyun started, when he figured his cheek was clean, and everything was coming to an end. But Jongwoon didn’t stop there. He placed his index finger over Kyuhyun’s lips to make him shut up, then used that same hand to turn Kyuhyun’s head towards him.

The gaze in Jongwoon’s eyes had completely changed. His eyes were filled with pure want and need, almost to the point that Kyuhyun felt like just reaching his hand into the latter’s pants and help him with all he wanted and needed. But Kyuhyun also wanted to see where Jongwoon was going with this, so he withheld himself. Jongwoon seemed to have everything under control anyway, Kyuhyun on the other hand was about to faint right there.

His knees were shaking like a 7 on the Richter magnitude scale earthquake and his stomach felt like it was floating around in his chest, with no particular ending point. If he was going to ‘help’ Jongwoon at this state, Jongwoon would probably laugh at his hand skills.

Jongwoon continued his business on Kyuhyun’s left cheek. He placed small and playful kisses on the now burning cheek, and slowly made his way to Kyuhyun’s lips. A small trail of saliva was left behind, and as weird as it sounds, Kyuhyun wished that it would never dry out.

Small kisses were placed on Kyuhyun’s lips, and even though Kyuhyun did want to respond, he couldn’t. His mind was still in a dazed state, but luckily Jongwoon didn’t seem to mind that much. The small kisses slowly evolved in longer and bigger kisses. Into real kisses.

Slowly, Jongwoon forced his tongue through Kyuhyun’s lips, and as Kyuhyun relaxed his lips so Jongwoon had an easier pass through, Jongwoon took the chance to deepen the kiss even more. He made sure he didn’t skip any part in Kyuhyun’s mouth with his tongue, and Kyuhyun could swear Jongwoon spelled 사랑해 (I love you) on his palate. Something that sent shivers down Kyuhyun’s spine.

Kyuhyun impatiently tugged Jongwoon’s T-shirt, and Jongwoon smiled in the kiss before breaking it and taking his shirt off.

Kyuhyun glanced at the oh so familiar toned chest of Jongwoon, and trailed his hands over it. Finally, after two and a half years of waiting and holding himself back, he could touch it. Touch it in the way he wanted to. He leaned in to make his own personal saliva-trail on Jongwoon’s chest. Sucking the skin every now and then to leave a few extra Kyuhyun-was-here signs that made him feel proud by only looking at it. Jongwoon leaned back, supporting himself by placing his hands behind him, and released a small moan. A sign for Kyuhyun that he was doing the right thing, obviously.

He continued making a trail more southwards, and at the same time, tried to unbutton Jongwoon’s pants. He managed to unbutton it, and undid Jongwoon’s zipper with little effort. He placed his hand on the front of Jongwoon’s boxer, and got rewarded with the feeling of holding a rather large clothed erection in all its glory.

Continuing to stroke through the fiber, Kyuhyun made his way down kissing and sucking. It was making Jongwoon feel so aroused, to the point that he could no longer support himself and collapsed down into the couch. Kyuhyun smirked, repositioned himself right above Jongwoon’s bulge, and tugged down the latter’s pants, revealing a throbbing reward.

Kyuhyun took a firm hold of it, and took the head into his mouth. He playfully kissed it and made circles with his tongue. Playfully, nothing really proceeding yet, but it was enough for Kyuhyun to earn yet another moan.

But suddenly, Kyuhyun heard something. Even though his mind was completely at another place, he still recognized the sound of keys, and the sound of a door getting unlocked.

“Did you hear that?” He asked Jongwoon, who was completely out of this world.

“What?” he asked in return, looking down at Kyuhyun, hating himself for doing so. Seeing Kyuhyun staring at him with those large eyes, while holding his boner like that and having his mouth just an inch away from the tip wasn’t doing Jongwoon any good. He doubted he could hold himself in any longer, he was awfully close to releasing already, and Kyuhyun had barely done anything yet.

“Never mind,” Kyuhyun replied, and he refocused his attention in front of him. It was probably the tension that was making him hear stuff, and it was no time to get distracted now.

Deciding that he had played around long enough, Kyuhyun took in Jongwoon’s length as far as he could, and slowly moved back up. Pre-cum was the reward of Kyuhyun’s skillful tongue movements, and Jongwoon’s hard-on turned harder and harder. Kyuhyun knew from experience that Jongwoon was getting close. He once again took Jongwoon in completely, but moved up and down with a faster pace now. Jongwoon’s unsteady and heavy breathing making Kyuhyun more and more eager to move faster.

“I knew you guys would be here! Do you want some- some- som.. WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!”

Jongwoon instantly sprang up and grabbed his shirt to cover up what still could be covered up. Kyuhyun turned around to see who had said something, and found Jungsu staring at the two of them with the most shocked expression possible. He had dropped a box, which looked remarkably like a box of Magnums, onto the floor due to the surprise, and seemed to be immobile in every way.

With his thumb, Kyuhyun removed some pre-cum from the corner of his mouth, to make sure Jungsu wouldn’t go into shock.

“Hyung,” he started, hoping to look innocent, “You’re back.”

“Yeahhh,” Jungsu started, slowly melting from his frozen state, “I should go again, shouldn’t I?”

Well, the mood was kind of ruined now, so it didn’t really bother anymore to Kyuhyun if Jungsu would leave or not. Jongwoon probably thought differently, he still only had a shirt to cover up what should be covered up in front of multiple people in one room.

“I bought you guys some ice cream, in case you needed some cooling down. Which I guess you both do need,” Jungsu explained, pointing at the box of frozen popsicles on the floor. He awkwardly pointed at the door, “So, I’m out again.”

Jungsu left as soon as he had given the box of Magnums to Kyuhyun, making sure to not look at Jongwoon what so ever, and closed the door behind him before leaning against it and sliding down, not planning to stand up any time soon. He would make sure no one had to see what he had just seen. He even had locked Heebum in Heechul’s room, so he would be safe as well. Jungsu could let him out later.

Inside the room, though, things took a completely different turn. Instead of sucking at warm and fleshy popsicles, the both of them were now sucking on cold Magnums. Kyuhyun on his favorite dark chocolate one, and Jongwoon on his favorite white chocolate one. But, as any new couple, Kyuhyun leaned towards Jongwoon, and Jongwoon put his arm around Kyuhyun.

Any mature actions had to be scheduled for later, it was way too warm for it now anyway.

~ --- Fin --- ~ 


End file.
